Segredos da Noite
by Miiikaela
Summary: E se Gina tivesse um segredo que comprometesse sua vida, e Draco Malfoy acabasse descobrindo? Todas as noites, em mistério...ela escondia, e a solidão a matava. Mas ele apareceu, e não havia mais rixas. Não só o segredo fora descoberto. A paixão também.
1. O Começo de Tudo

**Capítulo Um – O começo de tudo.**

Se ela se arrependia? Não sabia dizer. Não que ela imaginasse que fosse diferente. Na verdade, não havia quase nenhuma utilidade naquilo. Ou talvez pudesse até mesmo haver...se as coisas tivessem tomado um rumo um pouquinho diferente. E se Draco Malfoy tivesse mantido sua linda boca de trasgo albino bem fechada!

Mas o que ela podia fazer? Adorava Transfiguração; mas vale ressaltar que, só porque gostava da matéria, não significava que tinha que gostar, obrigatoriamente, da professora. Na opinião de Gina Weasley, McGonagall fazia a matéria se tornar menosprezada, quando deveria ser adorada.

Ahn...onde estava? Ah, é mesmo. Adorava Transfiguração. Conseguira tirar "O" (de Ótimo, diga-se de passagem) em praticamente, todos os bimestres letivos até agora. Praticamente, porque nunca deixaria de existir alguns E (Excede Expectativas) e A (Aceitável). E já lera tantos livros sobre o assunto que poderia qualificá-la como "Futura Hermione". Novamente, poderia, porque todos os livros que lera só se tratavam de um assunto. E a sabe-tudo...bem...ela sabia de tudo.

Chegou a pedir a McGonagall que lhe desse aulas de Transfiguração Avançada. É claro que a bruxa aceitara. Se vangloriava em saber que, PELO MENOS, existia uma pessoa normal em Hogwarts, que fosse apaixonada pela sua matéria. O que provava que em Gina não havia o mínimo senso de normalidade.

Estudava com todo o prazer que corria em suas veias. Bebia as informações que os livros traziam como se fossem garrafas indiscutivelmente grandes de Firewhiskey. Ei, qual é o problema? Nerds também se divertem.

Ah...talvez Nerd não fosse a palavra certa. Ressaltando, ela não era como Hermione. Gina só era boa em Transfiguração. Tal como Draco Malfoy, que só era bom em Poções, e adorava a matéria como ela adorava a dela. Era comprovado, pois toda vez que Gina ia a noite (como fazia todas as noites), depois das aulas, na Biblioteca estudar Transfiguração, via Draco lendo um livro diferente de Poções.

Ei, não que isso seja bom. Ela odiava a doninha Albina ambulante que vivia a chamando de 'nerd transfigurada em coelho sardento' pelos cantos da escola.

Mas sim, ignorando os insuportáveis da história...

Uma certa noite, quando a ruiva estava na Biblioteca estudando, uma palavra se destacou em meio às várias outras do Guia de Transfiguração Avançada que lia. '[...] o que leva à citação de **Animagia**, capacidade que um bruxo tem de se transformar em animal, sem o uso da varinha. Extremamente rara, [...] exige muito estudo, [...] necessita do consentimento do Ministério da Magia para determinar sua legalidade.'

A ruiva só percebera que lera aquilo em voz alta quando Madame Pince a cutucou pelas costas.

- Desculpe. – murmurou, recebendo também um olhar reprovador e superior de Draco Malfoy, que estudava numa mesa um pouco distante. Mostrou a língua para ele e voltou sua atenção ao livro.

Folheou as páginas, tentando encontrar novamente a palavra que tanto despertara seu interesse. Nada. Voltou ao índice. Nada. Levantou-se num salto e foi até as estantes cobertas de livros. Passou os dedos por eles, procurando...e nada também.

- Droga, não tem nada aqui! – sussurrou.

- Se você espera encontrar algo além de livros aqui, desista, coelho. – sussurrou Malfoy.

O que aquela cria do capeta loira fazia ali? Ele levantara só para importuná-la? Ah...é mesmo. A estante contendo livros de Poções ficava bem em frente à de livros de Transfiguração e ele sempre trocava de livro a cada noite e...

- Weasley? A visão é encantadora, devo supor. Mas não gaste tanto. Olhos mais merecedores também podem tirar um pedaço. – falou, tirando-a de sua tagarelice mental.

- Olhe aqui, sua doninha. Cale a sua boca ou farei você virar um trasgo, e seria em questão de segundos, tamanha a facilidade! – sussurrou, o dedo em riste. Ele se calou, mas não tirou o sorriso de desprezo do rosto. – E eu procuro livros! De Animagia, pra ser mais específica, só que não tem nada disso por aqui e eu preciso achar... – dizia mais para si do que para o loiro.

- Ahn, tudo bem que Animagia só é dado mesmo no quarto ano, como no meu caso, e você está no terceiro. Mas isso não descarta a sua mentezinha limitada dos Weasleys por não saber que o estudo profundo da Animagia é proibido para alunos tão novos. – ele disse, sábia e sensualmente, recostando-se numa escrivaninha que havia ali perto.

Gina tentou a todo custo retirar a face "sensual" de Draco Malfoy da cabeça, quando sua boca soltou palavras automaticamente.

- Como assim?

- Bom. O Ministério da Magia proíbe o estudo desse assunto entre os jovens. Acha que não teriam maturidade o suficiente para lidar com o processo. Apesar de todos saberem que só os mais inteligentes em Transfiguração poderiam fazê-lo, o que nos faz imaginar que são os mais responsáveis e maduros. Mas, de qualquer forma, acham que esses jovens seriam irresponsáveis o suficiente para não irem buscar o consentimento do Ministério que, no caso, controla a legalidade do animago. – ele explicou. A ruiva chegou a imaginar que seu costumeiro sarcasmo estava sendo jogado de lado naquele momento.

- Droga, gostaria de ler mais sobre o assunto...

- Só porque eu disse que é proibido, não quer dizer que não existam livros sobre Animagia. – vendo a cara de desentendimento que Gina fez, Draco revirou os olhos e voltou a explicar. – Seção Reservada, Weasley. Merlin, só pode ter merda nessa cabeça ruiva.

Foi a vez de Gina revirar os olhos.

- Ahn...certo. Obrigada, Malfoy. – disse, constrangida. Não que tivesse aversão a qualquer tipo de ajuda. Mas era Draco Malfoy, né.

- Não agradeça. Eu não te ajudei. Só estou expondo minha inteligência. Afinal, nós, os Malfoys, costumamos ser superiores. Boa Noite, Weasley. – e saiu da Biblioteca.

É, o costumeiro sarcasmo havia mesmo sido jogado de lado. Só até aquele momento.

xxxxx

Se você quer saber, Gina Weasley, naquele ano, conseguira entrar na Seção Reservada na noite seguinte à da conversa com Malfoy, com a ajuda da Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry. Achara vários livros sobre Animagia e os devorava em poucos dias, sempre voltando à Seção Reservada em busca de mais.

Lia com prazer, e a cada frase que lia, mais vontade tinha de se tornar uma animaga. Como se fazia? Os livros diziam que era necessário muito estudo. Muito. Então, juntando os livros que pegava "emprestado" na Seção Reservada, mais aulas particulares de Transfiguração Avançada de McGonagall e algumas perguntas indiretas sobre como se tornar uma...ela estava no caminho certo.

Hermione tinha até prazer em dizer que se orgulhava da ruiva. Coisa que não via em Ron, e fazia o ruivo ficar com as orelhas cor de vinho.

Então, Gina chegou ao seu quarto ano. Não havia mais livros para ler sobre Animagia. Faltavam poucas aulas para o fim de seu curso de Transfiguração Avançada. E sabia tudo o que precisava saber sobre o assunto. Decidiu que sairia da teoria e tentaria a prática.

Sempre tentava buscar em seu íntimo o animal, ou qualquer que fosse a criatura que seria a forma de seu animago. Passava noites a fio procurando, seguindo uma linha tênue no interior de seu corpo que despertasse o adormecido em si. Mas a linha era fina demais...e logo se partia.

Até que, uma noite, enquanto estava sentada na borda do Lago Negro, depois do horário de recolher, trabalhou sua mente o máximo que conseguia. Luna Lovegood, sua amiga desde o quarto ano, estava a seu lado, tentando ajudá-la a seguir a linha tênue até o final. Ou não.

- Oh, sábia Lula Gigante. Transmita a Virgínia Weasley ondas de inspiração para encontrar seu animal interior! – ela gritava, de braços abertos para o Lago Negro.

A ruiva sorriu. Se Luna não estava lá para ajudá-la, estava para animá-la.

E seguiu o olhar da loira, para o Lago Negro, onde a Lua Crescente deixava seu reflexo. Tentou retomar o pensamento, ainda de olhos abertos. E sentiu...

Uma rajada de luz cor de safira atravessou os céus negros cobertos de constelações e atingiu o corpo de Gina, atingindo-a no coração, fazendo-a arfar. Luna observava com os olhos arregalados.

O corpo da amiga brilhava, mas brilhava tanto que sua visão chegou a ficar turva. Havia algo nela que cintilava, que transmitia mais luz ainda, como um daqueles Globos de Discoteca que usava para atrair zonzóbulos. Se a amiga estaria se tornando um, pelo menos tentaria não a chamar de gorda. Ahn...tentaria.

Mas antes que pudesse discernir mais alguma coisa...Gina pulara nas águas escuras.

E sumiu momentaneamente pelas profundezas do Lago Negro.

xxxxx

_História nova, meninas!_

_Sério, me perdoem pelo capítulo CHATO que esse foi, mas prometo que os próximos serão BEM melhores. Motivo que explica a classificação da fic. HAHA, adoro._

_Mas eu precisava deixar as coisas claras, explicar o começo. "/_

_Espero que gostem, me inspirei hoje, quando assisti Coração de Tinta. Mas não vou dizer exatamente no quê, só pra deixar o mistério do ar. Será que alguém já sabe qual é o animago da Gina? HAHA :D_

_Admito, muito Firewhiskey, muita pegação e muito Draco Malfoy. UI, tenso._

_Ah, e não vou abandonar Gelo Num Cruzeiro Quente, vou escrever as duas em paralelo. E vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência, já que estou de férias. HAHA. _

_Enfim, esperem dessa fic. Ela também promete *-* (Espero!)._

_Beijo, gente :*_


	2. Dificuldades e Solidão

**Capítulo Dois – Dificuldades e Solidão**.

Tudo aquilo acontecera no meio de Outubro. O inverno estava próximo, e logo o Lago Negro congelaria. E, apesar da inevitável surpresa, ela estava feliz. Bom...não só provara a si mesma que era um verdadeiro gênio em Transfiguração, já que só os mais sábios conseguiam se transformar em animagos (apesar de Gina desconfiar um pouco, quer dizer...Pedro Pettigrew era um animago, e não era nenhum gênio. Mas Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall e Rita Skeeter – apesar de odiar essa mulher – faziam jus à inteligência), como também mudara.

Acredite se quiser, ela realmente mudara. E não só psicologicamente. Fisicamente também. Ela não sabia como, mas o fato de se tornar um animago (principalmente _naquela_ forma) fez com que sumisse a antiga Gina Weasley, a única filha entre seis irmãos, magrela e sem graça, de cabelos ruivos desgastados e olhos num tom de castanho escuro.

Ela agora era Gina Weasley, quase uma Afrodite reencarnada, de tão bela. Merlin, aquilo gerara tantos comentários negativos, pelo menos por parte das meninas, dizendo que ela mais falsa do que a aparente normalidade de Luna Lovegood. Mas também gerara comentários positivos. O castelo inteiro morria de amores por ela. Talvez até Rony ficaria apaixonado, se não fosse sua pequena irmãzinha.

Por falar em Rony, é claro que ele estava com sinais de envelhecimento precoce. Seu cabelo estava ficando branco de tanto stress, isso quando não caía. Se fosse um ou outro aluno apaixonado por sua irmãzinha, ele daria conta, quebrando a cara do pobre coitado em segundos. Mas MERLIN, era todo o castelo! O que ele faria contra tantos homens? Talvez fosse a hora de invocar o Esquadrão Weasley para escoltar a pequena Gina pelos corredores malditos da Escola maldita.

Os cabelos de Gina agora estavam bem mais longos e claros, perdendo a cor desbotada de laranja dos Weasley, quase num tom de loiro escuro, castanho claro. Seus olhos também clarearam bastante, ficando praticamente amarelos quando o sol batia, e às vezes até mesmo verdes. Eram hipnotizantes, nas palavras dos garotos. Sua pele estava bem mais alva e seu corpo estava fora do comum. Curvas e curvas e mais curvas, a garota parecia um violão.

Molly tivera que comprar novas roupas, porque as antigas, de quando Gina era magricela, não passavam mais de suas coxas e as blusas não cabiam em seus seios. Mas ela não estava gorda. Estava magnífica. Seu cabelo era perfeitamente liso, seus cílios grandes, seus lábios não tão fartos, mas delicados...todos os seus traços eram convidativos.

E é lógico que ela estava adorando tudo aquilo. Chutara até mesmo Pansy Parkinson na categoria 'Deusa da Beleza de Hogwarts'. Se atrapalhava até nos estudos, com tanta atenção. Recebia presentes todos os dias, tinha flores para montar um Segundo Grande Jardim de Hogwarts. Harry beijaria seus pés se ela mandasse. E Zacarias Smith estava se vendo louco diante de tantos homens pulando em cima de sua namorada.

Ahn...e é claro que ele não sabe o porque de toda essa transformação na namorada.

Mas talvez McGonagall soubesse. Ela sabia de Transfiguração o suficiente para perceber que o que acontecera com Gina em tão pouco tempo não era algo exatamente comum. Sabia que a garota tivera interesse em Animagia...Gina sempre se sentia observada por ela, mas Minerva nunca lhe dirigia a palavra sobre o assunto.

E o Ministério. Merlin, ela precisava avisá-los, buscar seu consentimento e sua legalidade...mas ela não conseguia. E Draco Malfoy tivera razão em dizer aquelas palavras. Jovens bruxos não tem responsabilidade para informar ao Ministério, por isso era proibido.

E Draco Malfoy! Era tudo culpa dele...e sabe-se lá o porque...ele era...o ÚNICO...de Hogwarts que não se sentia atraído por ela. Ah, não que fizesse diferença. Ele era um estúpido mesmo.

Ah, e é claro que Molly, Arthur e todas as outras cabeças ruivas acharam estranho a mudança repentina de Gina. Mas, afinal...era como Fred e George diziam...era só a Puberdade.

Xxxxx

Era início de Fevereiro. O inverno já estava abandonando Hogwarts, mas o Lago Negro ainda estava um pouco congelado. Gina Weasley ficara na escola durante as Férias de Natal, em vez de ir pra casa, pela primeira vez, desde que iniciou seus estudos lá. Sua família achava que ela estava virando uma adolescente rebelde, ou algo do tipo. E ela tentou fazer jus àquele pensamento, dizendo que precisava ficar sozinha, mesmo que fosse mentira. Ahn...eu disse 'dizendo'? Talvez 'berrando aos sete ventos' fosse uma expressão melhor.

Passara o tempo inteiro chorando, de saudade. Se sentindo mais sozinha do que nunca naquele Castelo gigantesco. Todas as suas amigas mais próximas haviam saído da escola para passar o feriado com suas famílias, até mesmo Luna. O que zerava suas oportunidades de companhia. Talvez só recontadas por, pelo menos, Parvati estar na escola. Não que fosse grande coisa para Gina. Quer dizer...a morena havia adquirido uma raiva imortal da ruiva por Harry ter se apaixonado por ela. Mas o que ela podia fazer?

Não tinha mais ânimo para estudar. Chega de Transfiguração. Ela já estava arrependida o suficiente. Ficou, então, praticando sozinha os feitiços ensinados por Harry na Armada de Dumbledore.

Só Luna sabia de seu segredo, e ela não estava lá para ampará-la. E toda aquela atenção excessiva de garotos, já estava cansando Gina.

E o pior. O Lago Negro congelara! Ah...nada que não seja óbvio. E então, ela teve que usar, todas as noites, o banheiro da Sala dos Monitores. O que era muito arriscado, é claro. Qualquer um poderia entrar e vê-la, fazendo seu segredo er...não ser mais um segredo. E logo o Ministério saberia, e...será que ela poderia ser levada a Azkaban por ilegalidade em não buscar o consentimento do Ministério ao se tornar uma animaga? Estremeceu só com a idéia.

O Lago, por mais que só um pouco, ainda estava congelado. E as aulas haviam voltado, e ela ainda estava usando o banheiro da Sala dos Monitores, e a chance de alguém aparecer era bem maior.

E aquela rotina a estava matando, apesar de não parecer. Quer dizer...de meia noite até as cinco, ela estava sob a forma de sua animaga. Logo, só podia dormir de cinco até as oito e olhe lá. Mas ela não sentia tanto sono assim, e nem havia olheiras em seu rosto perfeito. Porém, se sentia igualmente cansada.

E, é claro, Hermione e Ron estavam a ignorando. Ron, pela rebeldia por não ter passado o Natal em casa (o que ele achava que significava que ela estava de agarração com o novo suposto namorado – quando, na verdade, a ruiva não tinha nenhum. Sim, havia terminado com Smith); Hermione, pelo seu desleixo com os estudos. Harry...bem...ele estava perdidamente apaixonado, e Gina cagava para ele. E Minerva continuava observando-a bem de perto.

Mas ela não conseguia entender uma coisa. Se ela se tornara uma animaga, ela deveria ter controle em sua transformação. Mas toda noite ela, obrigatoriamente, se tornava aquilo que se destinara a ser.

Uma sereia.

xxxxx

Um capítulo rapidinho para, de novo, esclarecer as coisas. O próximo já começa com uma conversa com o Draco.  
Não estou enrolando vocês, sério! HAHAHA!  
Lyla: Obrigada! Vou continuar, já tô escrevendo o capítulo três. HAHAHA, sei que tá meio chato agora, mas prometo que vai começar a ficar legal no próximo. E, bem...você acertou! HAHAHA! Valeu pela review! :*  
Beijão :*


End file.
